


these scars won't heal themselves

by Anonymous



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Demons Made Them Do It, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 15:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14192538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I'm gonna need you to be brave," Shane says, almost choking on his own sob as he pulls his own jeans off, feeling guilty even as he cries. Not when he's about to make Ryan cry much harder. "Not only for me, but for the both of us. Can you do that?"Ryan nods, clenching his fists in the sheets. "Please be gentle.""I will. I'll be as gentle as I can, I swear. Just... here." Shane takes Ryan's arms in his hands and wraps them around his own neck. "Hold onto me as tight as you need. I'll be right here with you the whole time, okay, little guy?"





	these scars won't heal themselves

Shane knew something was off about this house the minute they got here. He doesn't know if it's the scent of death circulating the air of the room or if it's the strange noises that keep echoing off the walls from somewhere in the building, but either way, this location definitely feels oddly different from any other he's been to.

Usually he'll keep quiet about these kinds of things, assuming it's just his mind getting the best of him. Afterall, he doesn't want to ruin the spirit of the show, what with him being the calm, cool, and collected skeptic, and Ryan being the scared and uncertain believer. It's their trademark. It's what makes this show so popular. So he doesn't say anything when Ryan tosses and turns beside him in bed, anxiously waiting for sleep to take him. Instead, Shane just sighs, turning to face his friend.

"Ryan," he says through a yawn. Ryan turns his head. "If something's bothering you, buddy—"

"It's all these noises," Ryan admits, biting the inside of his cheek as he looks around the room.

Shane rolls his eyes, although he hides the slight worry he feels in his heart too. "It's just the wind."

Ryan purses his lips. "It can't be the wind," he says, and then another noise causes him to flinch in bed. "It sounds sort of like... like someone *moaning.*"

"Then it's just the house settling," Shane excuses, but it does nothing to soothe his friend. 

"It's gotta be a ghost," he says, shifting uncomfortably. "Or... Oh, Shane, what if it's a demon!?" 

Shane sits up a bit, rubbing his eyes. "Look, if it'll make you feel better, I can go and check to see what's going on downstairs—"

"No!" Ryan shoots up in the bed, fear evident in his eyes. "I won't let you go alone. I'm... I'm coming with you!"

Shane raises an eyebrow. "You?"

Ryan slides off of the bed, and Shane just shrugs, rising along with his friend. "I thought you were too scared," he says.

"Am not," Ryan replies, but the instant shudder he gives after another moan sounds through the house has Shane chuckling.

"Are too."

Ryan rolls his eyes and lets himself laugh as Shane grabs both their cameras, handing Ryan his, and leads the way out the door.

The living room is undoubtedly cold. Freezing, even, and Shane shivers, wishing he wasn't in just a pair of loose pajamas.

"Oh, god," Ryan says, lip quivering from the cold temperature of the room. Or is it from fear? "It's, like, twenty degrees colder in here than in the bedroom."

"Don't tell me you think it's a ghost," Shane says. Ryan just looks at him, offering a nervous smile. 

Suddenly they hear another moan, but this time it's close. Close enough for Ryan to jump out of his own skin, and Shane just laughs. "Demons! Show yourselves!"

Ryan looks all around, his knees shaking beneath him as they stand in the empty room. A voice echoes from all around them, and Ryan shrieks.

"Well, would you look at these two. Such beautiful men we have here."

A faded wisp of a woman appears from the shadows of the corner of the ceiling, her eyes gone white and her hair silver.

"Yes, sister. Beautiful, indeed," says another woman from across the room, her eyes the same but her hair a golden blonde.

Shane has stiffened, his body going into shell shock. Behind him Ryan cowers, whimpering as he holds out his hands in defense.

The silver-haired demon giggles, curling her body as she flies down to meet Ryan's height. She takes her finger and places it under Ryan's chin, lifting it softly. "Such a handsome fellow like you need not be frightened, dear."

"Yes," the blonde one agrees, flying over to where her sister stands. "We mean no harm, little one."

"Wh-wh-what do you w-want from us?" Ryan asks, and instantly regrets it once the two demons exchange glances, smirks plastered across their faces.

"We've only one request," the silver-haired one says.

"Yes," the blonde says. "One tiny little request, then we shall leave the two of you be."

"What do we have to do?" Shane asks, expression completely stoic. The demons grin, then float above the boys as their fingers walk across the boys' shoulders.

"We are the demons of voyeurism," the silver-haired one says, trailing down Ryan's cheek with her hand, and he shudders.

"Yes, voyeurism," the blonde repeats with a lull in her tone. Shane furrows his eyebrows.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The silver-haired demon purrs. "It means, my dear boys, that you shall offer your bodies to one another."

"Yes!" the blonde exclaims. "And if you do not cooperate, well—"

"We'll just have to take your poor souls down with us!" the silver-haired one finishes with a laugh.

Ryan and Shane look at each other. Ryan's eyes are wide, searching Shane's for something Shane's not quite sure of. He swallows. 

"Shane..."

The demons giggle behind them, running their long fingers through the boys' hair. Shane lowers his head. "I'm sorry."

"No..." Ryan shakes his head, turning around to face the demon. "No! We won't do it!"

"What choice do we have?" Shane says, refusing to meet Ryan's eyes, and the demons hum.

"No!" Ryan shouts. "No, no, no!"

"I don't want this anymore than you," Shane says. Tears begin to brim Ryan's eyes, and Shane bites his lip.

"Hey," he whispers. "It's-It's gonna be okay, little guy." 

The silver-haired demon wipes a tear from Ryan's cheek with her thumb, smiling wickedly as she does so. "There, there, little one. Let's head on to the bedroom, now, shall we?"

Ryan chews on his lip as he looks at Shane, his hands shaking in fear.

"Ryan." Shane feels tears filling his own eyes as he looks into Ryan's. "Just... go lie down, okay? Please." When Ryan doesn't say anything, Shane begs, "Please, I-I promise I'll make it quick, just... Please." 

Ryan whimpers as the two demons push him along to the door leading to the bedroom. "Come on, darling. We've no time to waste!"

Shane follows along until Ryan lays flatly on the bed, swallowing as Shane gets closer. The look of guilt doesn't leave Shane's face as he slowly climbs on top of Ryan, whose heart he can hear beating out of its chest, and begins to unbutton the younger's jeans.

"I'm scared," Ryan says, his voice wavering. Shane gives him a sorrowful smile.

"I know," he says. "I'm so sorry, Ryan." 

He unzips the younger's jeans, pulling them down with his underwear, until he's met with a flaccid dick resting on the bed. Shane takes a deep breath in, exhaling out as his own heart rate increases.

"I'm gonna need you to be brave," Shane says, almost choking on his own sob as he pulls his own jeans off, feeling guilty even as he cries. Not when he's about to make Ryan cry much harder. "Not only for me, but for the both of us. Can you do that?"

Ryan nods, clenching his fists in the sheets. "Please be gentle."

"I will. I'll be as gentle as I can, I swear. Just... here." Shane takes Ryan's arms in his hands and wraps them around his own neck. "Hold onto me as tight as you need. I'll be right here with you the whole time, okay, little guy?"

Once Ryan nods again in confirmation, Shane wraps Ryan's legs around his waist, then puts three of his own fingers in his mouth and sucks on them, lathering them up with his saliva. He reaches under to hold one finger up to Ryan's hole, then slowly slides it in as Ryan winces.

"Shh," Shane shushes him. "Just breathe."

Ryan sucks in a breath, holding Shane closer to him as Shane moves his finger in and out of him. The demons stand directly in front of the bed, giggling as they watch. Guilt twists in Shane's gut, and he wants to vomit as he's forced to do this shit to his poor friend. Something neither of them want.

He slides in a second finger, and Ryan grimaces as he sucks in another sharp breath. Shane makes quick work inside of him before adding a third finger, and Ryan's already digging his nails into Shane's neck as a whine is pulled from his throat.

Shane pulls out, then shuts his eyes as he begins to stroke his dick, desperately trying to get hard for this. Once he feels himself getting a boner, he drops his hand and grabs onto Ryan's shoulders, holding his dick up to Ryan's hole.

Without any lube, Shane realizes how painful this will be for Ryan, and he makes sure to slide his dick in as slowly as he can. Ryan audibly gasps, digging his nails further into Shane's neck, and as Shane pushes his dick in, a screams tears itself from the younger's throat.

"Breathe, Ryan, come on," Shane grunts out as he pushes deeper inside the man. "Breathe."

Ryan's screams are drowned out only by his sobs, and he cries out with every thrust into him. Shane is crying too, but not even close to how Ryan is. No, Shane can't even imagine the pain he's putting his friend through right now.

Despite the curling guilt, he doesn't stop jerking his dick up into Ryan, and he buries his face in the crook of Ryan's neck, not wanting to see the streams of tears pouring down Ryan's reddened face.

Shane pumps in faster and faster, and he feels like he's gonna throw up as he cums inside his screaming friend, then he draws out as quick as he can. 

"Oh, Ryan," he says, sitting up in bed. When he looks back, he sees blood dripping from his friend's bruised hole, and he immediately picks Ryan up and holds him in his arms. Ryan is trembling, like he's so fragile he'll fall over if Shane lets go. Ryan nestles his head in Shane's neck, whimpering loudly as he cries. Shane cries too. Really, he hasn't stopped crying since they started. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so fucking sorry."

"Oh, that was positively delicious," coos the silver-haired demon. Shane turns his head with a demonic glare of his own.

"You monsters," he growls.

The demons only giggle in return. "Well, sister, you think it's time we head on home?" the blonde one asks.

"Sounds like a splendid idea," the silver-haired one responds. "Thank you for your... performance, boys. Until next time." She winks, and Shane snarls at them before they disappear in thin air.

Shane turns back to his friend, rubbing circles on his back.

"Shane," Ryan says through his gasps.

"What is it, buddy?" Shane asks softly.

Ryan clenches Shane's shirt in his hands. "Can we just go home?"

Shane nods, and he pulls Ryan and his pants up, then picks Ryan up bridal style and stands to walk out to the car with no hesitation.

—————

Shane walks into the office the next day with his gaze lowered and a frown on his face. Once he makes it to his desk next to Ryan's, he gives his friend a quick glance. "Hey."

"Hey..." Ryan doesn't look at him, typing away at his computer.

"Are you okay?" Shane asks him, carefully.

"I'm fine," Ryan says, but it's in a quiet voice and he's still not looking Shane in the eye, so Shane swivels in his seat.

"No, you're not fine," he sighs. "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Ryan says, clicking something on his computer with his mouse. 

Shane fiddles with his fingers. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" Ryan asks.

Shane swallows. "I hurt you, Ryan."

Finally, Ryan spins his chair to face Shane, his head still lowered and refusing to meet his eyes. "It wasn't your fault, Shane."

"I know, but..." Shane trails off, searching for the words. "I mean, it's alright if you never want to see me again after what we... had to do. If you never want to even look at my face—"

"Shane." 

Shane catches himself, stops himself from crying in the middle of the office. Ryan lifts his chin. "It's okay. I don't hate you." 

Shane forces a smile, and Ryan forces one back. 

"I'll be here, Ryan," Shane says. "I can't know what it felt like for you, but I do know that healing will take... god, it'll probably take so long. I put you through all that trauma and—"

"Shane, please," Ryan begs. "Please stop blaming yourself."

"I'm sorry," Shane says, stopping himself from crying again. "Just... know I'll be here for you. And-And you can come to me any time you need it, okay?"

"Thank you," Ryan responds, then holds his own tears back as he turns in his chair to get back to work.

They're okay.

The scars feel permanent, but they'll heal.

They have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry to Ryan and Shane for the sins which my hands have bestowed upon this fandom


End file.
